Something Right
by Jewelz1892
Summary: Rewrite of the S2 finale and the scene with MerDer and Finn. Better summary inside. Title courtesy of a Westlife song. Currently on hiatus due to school.
1. Meredith? Meredith?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Patrick Dempsey…. Wait!! I don't even own him!! I do kind of own the plot though. Whatever didn't come from the show is mine all mine! Oh yes! Flames will be used to make yummy, yummy marshmallows, so flame away if you must.

**Summary:** What if Meredith had chosen at the end of the Season 2 when Derek and Finn said her name?

**A/N:** Well this is my first delve into the world of Grey's Anatomy Fan Fiction. In case you're wondering the pairing is MerDer cos I love them! Please review and I'll listen to any ideas you have cos I'm not that sure where I'm going to go with this Fic just yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith"

"Meredith?"

Oh God, what was she supposed to do? She looked at Finn, sweet, I-have-plans Finn. Then she turned her head to Derek, the love of her life, I'm-just-a-guy-in-a-bar Derek. The sex in the on call room had changed everything; she couldn't walk towards Finn and pretend that the sex hadn't happened. She couldn't walk to wards Derek either, could she? She looked up and saw Finn take another look at Derek. Oh god, he had figured it out and if he didn't exactly know what had happened between them, he had to know that something had happened, he wasn't stupid, it was that thought that helped to finalise her decision. She stepped towards Finn and looked into his eyes as she began to speak

"Finn, I-" She was cut off by Finn's hand on her arm

"Don't Meredith, just don't. I guess I'm not going to be giving you a ride home?"

"I didn't know what I was going to say but I know now that it would be unfair to get in your car and pretend that everything was still ok. You're going to be a great guy for someone just not me"

As she watched Finn's back walk further and further away from her she could sense Derek's gaze on her back. She turned around ready for the questions she knew would be coming after that little scene with Finn.

"Meredith, what the hell was that?" With each word he said, he moved one step closer to her.

"I, uh…..made a choice Derek that is what that was."

"A choice…what would that choice be about?" He laid a hand on her arm and she felt his grip tighten as if he was afraid that she would turn and run before he could find out about this choice.

"I….uh….I chose you, I picked you, I decided to love you" Meredith could have sworn that she saw Derek stop breathing for a moment as he took in what she had just said to him.

"I love you too Mer, I think I've loved you for forever. And I'm sure that I don't want to ever stop loving you."

"You haven't known me forever. I'm all twisty and dark."

"Well, I'm all untwisty and light so I say we make the perfect pair"

"But what about Addison and your marriage, I don't want to be a home wrecker." Meredith could feel the tears beginning to pool and desperately willed them not to spill over.

"Meredith, even if I had stuck at my marriage I doubt it could have been saved, mainly because my heart wasn't in it , because my heart belongs to you."

"Derek-" Anything else she could have said was cut off by Derek's lips pressing a soft kiss against her lips. When she felt his tongue asking for entrance, she gladly opened her mouth and let him in. Derek couldn't believe that for once someone up there seemed to be listening to him and he gently cupped Meredith's face between his hands and started to gently caress her cheeks. All too soon they realised that they had to end the kiss if they wanted any oxygen.

"Meredith, why don't we go back to yours and I'll tell Addie in the morning. I can't spend another night knowing that I'm just hurting you and hurting Addie." All Meredith could do was nod her consent and together, the two left the hospital waiting for the next day to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well there we have it. My first venture into writing the love that is MerDer. Reviews are welcome as long as they're not flames because they will be used to make delicious treats. Be kind this is my baby! Any ideas welcome!


	2. Preparing For D Day

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One People!

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews and thank you to the people who have put this story in their favourites and in their story alerts! If you review then I'll give you Patrick Dempsey…. Or I'll pretend to.

When she woke up she was still fully dressed and lying on top of an unslept in bed. She looked around and noticed that she was still alone. He hadn't come home then, not that you could call this a home really. She had put up with it because she had to, because she thought it could save them. She reached for her phone to call him, to see if he was on his way back. As if reading her mind, her phone began to ring and when she looked to see who was calling the name 'Derek' appeared.

"Hello Addison." She held the phone to her ear and she listened for background noise to see if it could tell her where he was.

"Addie? Are you there?"

"Huh? Uh, yes Derek, I'm here but where are you? You didn't come home last night."

"I know…. Addison, we need to talk. Have you eaten yet? Maybe we could meet up."

"Sure, I have a shift soon so maybe I could meet you at Joe's? He should be open by now."

"Yeah, I can meet you there. How about in an hour? Would that suit you?"

"Sure, see you then Derek." Addison hung up before he could reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek put his phone down and turned to the still sleeping Meredith. As he watched her sleeping he wondered how he could have chosen his wife over her when she had pleaded with him to 'pick her, love her'. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on him.

"Hey, did you have a good sleep?"

"Best I've had in ages." Meredith turned onto her side and focused her gaze on the man next to her.

"Mer, I called Addison just before you woke up and she wants me to meet her at Joe's in an hour, will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok Derek. You need to tell her so that you don't hurt her or yourself anymore."

Derek got out of bed and put on his clothes from the night before and turned back towards the bed. He walked to Meredith's side and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll meet Addie and then I'll come straight back to you, ok?" Meredith sat up and placed a hand on Derek's arm.

"Ok." With that simple answer Derek turned and walked out of the house to his equivalent of D-Day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hanging up on Derek, Addison stripped and got into the shower. As she washed away the grime that came with sleeping in the same clothes all night, she wondered if Derek was coming back to her. She stepped out of the shower and got some clean clothes and began to dry her hair. As her hair began to dry, she realised that her marriage was beyond saving. She finished getting ready and left the trailer. As she started her car and drove towards the ferry and her meeting with Derek, she realised that maybe it was time to let him go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**I know this one is short but I felt mean leaving you without an update for so long and it was all my muse was willing to give me. Reviews will help my muse who is currently walking around in a circle holding a sign that says 'For More Work, Give More Reviews'…..shameless plug? Me?!


End file.
